Mint To Be
by Meg1911
Summary: What if Jackson and April got to spend a few moments together before the wedding? This story follows episodes 10x11 and 10x12.


"Mint To Be"

Chapter 1: "I've missed you"

It was officially 6 hours until her sisters' arrival and they were already beginning to get on her nerves...

"Alice, how many times do I have to say it, no strippers!" April sighed, exasperated.

She had told her sisters many times since she had revealed her engagement that she didn't want a Bachelorette Party. Her other two sisters' had a similar party on their wedding weekend and thinking back to what had transpired made her blush with embarrassment.

All she wanted was a nice, quiet dinner with her sisters and fiance', but with her sister's persistence that seemed like an unlikely option...

"C'mon April, live a little! We all know you can have fun and let loose. Remember Kimmie's Bachelorette Party?" Alice questioned, traces of amusement filling her voice.

How could she forget? That night was the exact reason why she didn't want a Bachelorette Party...

"If I remember correctly you became quite cozy with one of the strippers. What was his name? Jason, Jimmy, Josh..."

"Joey! His name was Joey and can we please not mention his name or that night again? I would rather not relive it!" April pleaded, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at the memory.

"Oh c'mon April it wasn't that bad. You just told him he had a "cute tooshie." Alice replied with a laugh.

"God, I don't know what is more embarrassing. Telling some stripper they have a cute butt, or referring to it as a "tooshie." April replied with a groan.

"Hey, I happen to think "tooshie" is a cute word. I don't think the stripper minded. In fact, he seemed flattered." Alice replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes, he was really flattered to have some annoying drunk girl fawn over him. I highly doubt someone saying you have a "cute tooshie" is a form of flattery. Especially coming from a girl like me." April said, her voice laced with irritation.

"April Elizabeth Kepner, don't you dare sell yourself short. You are a beautiful, intelligent girl who is about to get married to a gorgeous paramedic. I would say you are doing pretty darn good." Alice replied firmly.

"Thanks Ali. That means a lot to me to hear you say that. You always have known just what to say to boost my confidence." April replied, smiling at her sister's warm declaration.

"No problem Apes. I've always known you were going to do great things. I, along with Kimmie and Libby have always had confidence in you. You just had to find the confidence with yourself." Alice replied, warmly.

"Thanks Al. Well, I better be going my shift starts in 30 minutes. I'll see you, Kimmie, and Libby at the airport at 3:00." April said, smiling.

"That sounds great Apes! Oh, and do me a favor, don't squash the party idea altogether. Maybe I can convince Kimmie and Libby to just having a girls night out at Joe's. I know how much you love that place."

"That sounds wonderful. We can workout the details when I pick I you all up from the airport. I love you and thanks for the pep talk." April replied, lovingly.

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you." Alice replied with excitement.

* * *

It was 2:30 and it would be a miracle if she would make it to the airport on time. A three call pile up had resorted in massive trauma cases with two grueling surgeries and one causality. To say she was exhausted was a understatement.

"Hi Alice, it's April. I have had a hectic morning and am just now about to leave. I don't know if I will make it by three, but I will try my best. Call me back when you get this."

She had made the same call to her other two sisters and was praying they would get the message. She hated to make them wait. She may lead a busy life and be a trauma surgeon, but one thing she tried her best to be was punctual.

Just as she was about to make her way to the attending's lounge she heard a familiar voice trailing behind her.

"Hey April, wait up!"

Jackson. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Oh, Hi Jackson." April said, almost wary.

Ever since their conversation this morning she had become almost nervous around him. Since their break-up, their friendship had become strained, but the conversation this morning felt different.

She knew she had hurt him when she told him he wasn't invited to the wedding. She could see the hurt all over his face that he tried his best to hide. It was low of her to invite his own girlfriend, but not him. She was a coward and she knew it.

"Where are you headed off to so early?" I thought both of our shifts ended at 8:00?" Jackson replied.

"I am taking off early today to pick up my sisters up at the airport. They are here up help me set up for the wedding. I was supposed to pick them up by 3:00, but by the looks of it that isn't going to happen." April replied with a frustrated sigh.

Being best friends with April and short time lovers he knew her inside and out. He admired and adored many qualities about her and one of them was her punctuality. April Kepner was almost never late and he knew this was killing her.

He could tell she was wary, almost nervous around him. After the conversation they had this morning he was too. As painful as it was to admit it to himself, he was deeply hurt when she didn't invite him to the wedding. To invite his girlfriend, but not him had stung.

"Oh, I forgot they were arriving today. I know you are excited to see them. You said it's been 6 months since you have seen them right?" Jackson asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, ever since Hunt hired me back I haven't gotten a chance to head back to Moline. This will be the first time this weekend that I have seen them in 6 months and I am kind of nervous. They like to pry and I'm afraid they are going to ask me all these questions that I am not ready to answer." April said, nervousness beginning to set in.

Jackson didn't know what they would try to pry out of April, but whatever it was they knew it was likely to make her uncomfortable. When they were together, she had told him that how unlike her, they were very outspoken and weren't afraid to speak whatever came to their mind.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Trust me, if you can handle my mom's prying you can handle your sister's." Jackson replied confidently.

"I guess your right." April said with a laugh.

God, he loved to hear her laugh. That was one of his favorite things about her. Ever since their breakup and their currently strained friendship, seeing her laugh and smile because of him were few and far between. If he was truly honest with himself he missed how they used to be. Sadly, he knew how they used to be was only a distant memory.

"Jackson, I would love to stay and talk more, but if I don't leave now I am going to be really late picking them up." April replied, regretfully.

"How about I go with you to pick them up? I never got a chance to meet them and would love to get to know them. I know a shortcut that would get you there quicker and it would give us more of a chance to talk? Please?" Jackson, asked, hopefulness in his voice.

He don't know what came over him, but he knew this would be his only chance to talk with April before her wedding this weekend.

"Jackson, it's ok really. You don't have to do that. I'll be fine!" April replied, nervously.

Jackson could tell she was nervous about spending time with him. After this morning, their encounters had been awkward and he couldn't blame her for being wary. He knew though that this would be the last time he could really talk with her before her wedding and he was almost desperate to get this time with her.

"April, it's no problem really. I can clear my schedule and get one of the interns to scrub in. I have been needing to let them scrub in more anyway, they would be thrilled! Please April?" Jackson replied, almost desperately.

April could tell how much he wanted to do this for her. Ever since he had started dating Stephanie and she had become engaged they barely saw each other. As nervous she was to spend this time alone with him, she missed him greatly and needed this time with him too.

"I guess that would be ok. You wanna drive since you know the route?" April replied.

The relief that came over him when she said yes felt great and he couldn't' help but smile.

"Sure, let me just clear my schedule and we will get going. Meet you in the lobby?" Jackson asked, still giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds good! I'll go ahead and change. The last thing I want to greet them in is my dirty scrubs." April replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. See you in a sec!" Jackson replied, his smile mirroring hers.

As he walked away, she couldn't help but feel excited. She had missed him so much and couldn't wait to spend this few short moments with him...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of "Mint To Be." I have had all these ideas of how I would love for these next two episodes to play out and decided to write them down. That's the great thing about FF right? I can make my wishes come true even if only through FF... :)**

**I have planned to write this story in 3-4 parts showcasing tonight's episode and the wedding next week! I wanted to post this before tonight's episode airs. Sadly, I work tonight and won't to be able to watch it, but will have something to look forward to tomorrow...Hopefully, it doesn't disappoint! Fingers crossed for lots of Japril! :)**

**Please let me know what you think! I will hopefully update sometime tomorrow or Saturday!**

**As always, thanks for reading! :)**

**Meghan**


End file.
